stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Parlement
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ ---- Recent aangenomen: * Kensonsysteem * Populatie x 10.000 * Status provincies & gouverneurschap (zie F:B) * Oppervlakte Libertas * Invoering Moneta naast Euro * Newport benoemd Nationaal Park * Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid * Nieuwe grondwet ---- Recent verworpen: * Staatshervormingen automatisch afwijzen * Invoering Cyrillisch schrift ---- Iedereen is stemgerechtigd. Categorie:Stemlokaal ro:RoWikicity:Sondaje __TOC__ = Uitleg = = Stemmingen = Invoeren Moneta Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: het invoeren van een nieuwe munteenheid, de (Liber) Moneta (oftewel de (Vrije) Munt). Koers moet nog bepaald worden, valutateken is de Griekse kleine letter Mu. Afkorting is LIM. Euro blijft gangbaar. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Voor # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 14:56 (UTC) # zolang de €uro op gelijkswaard staat. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 15:38 (UTC) # - Waarom niet? Fantastisch idee :) Greenday2 sep 7, 2009 16:40 (UTC) # - Ik zeg doen !!! sep 7, 2009 16:59 (UTC) # Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:28 (UTC) Waarom niet. Goed idee. :# Het was een idee van SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 19:32 (UTC) ::Oh, ja, nu zie ik het euro als wettelijk betaalmiddel. Echocho sep 7, 2009 19:42 (UTC) # Ik had graag dubloenen gezien... maarja, dit is ook een goed plan! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:16 (UTC) Neutraal # Ik weet niet of dit goed is. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:48 (UTC) # Zelfde.. Lokixx sep 11, 2009 17:10 (UTC) #... Tegen # Met alle respect. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:07 (UTC) # Voorlopig tegen. sep 7, 2009 15:11 (UTC) # sep 7, 2009 15:33 (UTC) # Liever zie ik de gulden weer terugkeren. Of de dubloen. Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 06:06 (UTC) #: Het is al aangenomen. ;) sep 9, 2009 11:35 (UTC) #... #... Overleg Lijkt het jullie een goed idee zo? --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:06 (UTC) Wel leuk, maar de koers moet eerst bepaald worden (ik zelf ben voor 1 euro is 2 moneta of 1 euro is 10 moneta, of andersom en dat de euro ook wettelijk beschikbaar als betaalmiddel blijft). Voorlopig tegen en even hard nadenken. sep 7, 2009 15:12 (UTC) :Euro blijft wettelijk betaalmiddel (of course), en als ik nu een koers ga vastleggen gaat iedereen blaten dat het anders moet :) --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 7, 2009 15:15 (UTC) Vergeet niet dat koersen ook nog eens veranderen in de loop der tijd... --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:21 (UTC) "Op gelijkswaard staan" bestaat niet, dan is het gewoon in feite de euro onder een andere naam; oftewel verloren moeite. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :Ik bedoel dat het wettelijk hetzelfde wicht heeft (nl is een klote taal, de fatsoendelijke woorden ervoor bestaaan niet). Dus euro is even belangrijk als dat andere dingetje. --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 16:09 (UTC) Wie hebben er nog niet gestemd? Ik wil graag deze stemming afsluiten. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:44 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:49 (UTC) Newport Park wordt Nationaal Park Stemmen Voor * --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 13:10 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 13:15 (UTC) - Dit stukje unieke natuur moet bewaard blijven, ik heb op de overleg pagina van Bucurestean alvast wat dingen neer gezet over wat ik wil doen om het te bewaren. * IK VIND DIT BELANGRIJK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 13:42 (UTC) * SjorskingmaWikistad sep 8, 2009 16:08 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 16:10 (UTC) * (nu de goede sjabloon bucu? :P) --OuWTB sep 8, 2009 16:47 (UTC) * Greenday2 sep 8, 2009 17:24 (UTC) * sep 8, 2009 18:21 (UTC) * Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:17 (UTC) - Viva la Natuur! * ... Neutraal * ... Tegen * ... Overleg } "Hét sjabloon", OWTB ;) --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 18:54 (UTC) :Dat zijn foutjes die je er niet meer uitkrijgt :P --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:51 (UTC) Komst Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid Wetsvoorstel Ik stel voor: Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid. Hier kunnen mensen zich stellen als burgemeester, gouverment, president en/of ministers. (Alleen als die functie vrij is). En dan moeten we samen nog wat regels in elkaar zetten als bij hoeveel procent van de voor/tegenstemmen je die functie krijgt. Of dat twee mensen strijden voor een functie. Dit heb ik bedacht, omdat ik het een beetje rommelig vindt als je je aanstelt als burgemeester van een plaats, heb ik gemerkt. sep 8, 2009 19:43 (UTC) Voor # Amendement: alle beschikbare taken moeten erop staan. Verder hebben we geen presidenten of ministers meer... --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 19:46 (UTC) # sep 8, 2009 19:47 (UTC) - Oja, :P # sep 8, 2009 20:06 (UTC) democratie is niet altijd zo'on goed idee op wikistad # sep 8, 2009 20:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 05:16 (UTC) # Goed plan, Cleo --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 07:16 (UTC) # - Echt een goed plan! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:17 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... #... #... Tegen #... #... #... Overleg --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:12 (UTC) Herschrijving Grondwet De grondwet is hevig verouderd met de invoering van het Kensonsysteem. Tevens heb ik de recentelijk aangenomen wetsvoorstellen erin gestopt. *Nieuwe grondwet Link: Huidige grondwet Lees de "Nieuwe grondwet" (!), vergelijk het met de huidige en stem. Voor # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 09:06 (UTC) # --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 9, 2009 14:57 (UTC) # Helemaal goed :) sep 9, 2009 15:16 (UTC) # Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 16:14 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:09 (UTC) # --Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:18 (UTC) Neutraal # - Graag een overzicht van wat er veranderd is... ;) Greenday2 sep 9, 2009 10:08 (UTC) ## Iedereen: klik onder "overleg" op het overzicht... --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:51 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 16:01 (UTC) Puntje 26.2 is vaag: Het Nationaal Parlement kan ieder natuurgebied tot nationaal park verklaren, en dus in bescherming laten nemen door de provincie. Als het toch dan in bescherming wordt genomen door de provincie lijkt het mij logischer als de provincie(gouverneur) er dan zelf over beslist. #: Dan is alles in handen van 1 man, de gouverneur. Stel dat juist die al het bos wil kopen voor geld? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:19 (UTC) #:: Njah ok.. Ik verplaats naar voor. --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 17:08 (UTC) # sep 9, 2009 16:08 (UTC) - Iedere plaats kan door een burgemeester geleid worden. Ik vond de regel die voor je wijziging beter ;) #: Waar? Btw, zo beter? --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 16:38 (UTC) Tegen # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 15:52 (UTC)Ik misleesde mij. # ... Overleg :Wat is veranderd? sep 9, 2009 11:36 (UTC) Overzicht --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 14:31 (UTC) :: sep 9, 2009 17:43 (UTC) Verbod op andere talen als Nederlands Nou het lijkt me duidelijk, ik denk dat we alle andere talen dan Nederlands moeten afschaffen, er zijn zoveel ruzies geweest omdat er een verschillende taal is, denk bijvoorbeeld aan taalkewstie skeend. Dit is gewoon een Nederlands talige wiki. "Het Nederlands is de enige officiële taal van Libertas, diens provincies en plaatsen en geen enkele andere taal kan naast het Nederlands een officiële status hebben" Wordt de gewijzigde tekst, dit betekend dat plaatsen als newport niet veranderd hoeven te worden in nieuwhaven en er in kerken en moskee's gewoon andere talen mogen worden gesproken, het mag echter niet gebruik worden in artikels. Voor # sep 9, 2009 17:52 (UTC) # --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 17:55 (UTC) IJslands wordt door niemand gesproken; Aeres bestaat niet - ruzies om niks. #* Nuance: geen "verbod" maar anders: Het Nederlands is de enige officiële taal van Libertas, diens provincies en plaatsen en geen enkele andere taal kan naast het Nederlands een officiële status hebben. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:16 (UTC) # --OuWTB sep 9, 2009 18:00 (UTC) jullie verkloten hiermee Libertas (geen chinawijk, muntegu moet worden aangepast, veel werk), maar ik zal jullie niet in de weg staan #: Chinatwon kan gewoon door gaan, er mag gewoon geen andere taal gesproken worden sep 9, 2009 18:40 (UTC) #::Dan heeft Chinatown praktisch gezien geen nut, maar ja: júllie mogen alles om gaan zetten! En trouwens: als je geen andere taal als Nederlands mag spreken kun je alle kerken ook verbieden (vanwege Latijn), kun je Newport een andere naam geven (tis Engels è) en mag je jezelf officieel dikke fascist noemen. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 04:35 (UTC) #::: Het grappige is dat hijzelf voorstemt :P (Hypocrisie) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:32 (UTC) #::::Tuurlijk :P Als goede kameraad (wat we in Lovia toch wel waren) wil ik je graag helpen met je plannetje om deze wiki die me geen plezier doet naar de klote te helpen :P --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:35 (UTC) #::::: Geen taalstrijden meer :'( --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:36 (UTC) #::::::Maak je geen zorgen. Zonder mij is het controversiële en mystieke van deze wiki verloren ;) We hebben veel gelachen, maar nu is het genoeg geweest. Ik heb tranen laten vloeien en dat had ik niet moeten doen. Twee weekjes in Rome zullen me wel tot verzinning brengen denk ik. I.i.g. haat ik je niet en spijt 't me dat ik het zover hebt gebracht, maar misschien spijt het me nog meer dat jij het afmaakt ;) --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:42 (UTC) # sep 9, 2009 18:44 (UTC) Veel beter, en dit helpt mee aan een Verenigd Libertas. # voor een buitenlander die geen Nederlands spreekt en op vakantie is in Libertas geldt dat natuurlijk niet. --SjorskingmaWikistad sep 10, 2009 05:34 (UTC) # - Ik ben voor: maar er moeten wel enige uitzonderingen zijn. Bijv: een bepaalde minderheid moet een taal mogen spreken zo nu en dan, maar alleen onderling en op vragen van buitenstaanders moet antwoordt worden gegeven. Niemand mag weigeren Nederlands te spreken, en onzin-talen de deur uit (alleen Nederlands, Duits, Fries, Engels toestaan bijvoorbeeld, voor bezoekers of minderheden onderling)... geen dialecten meer (Gronings, Limburgs, Vlaams)... En iedereen moet Nederlands kunnen en willen spreken. Is dat goed? Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:48 (UTC) #: Ja. :P --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) #::Limburgs is een taal. Het verschilt even veel of zelfs meer van Nl dan het Fries. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) #:::'t Is een dialect. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:52 (UTC) #::::Streektaal*, dus dezelfde status als het Fries. --OuWTB sep 10, 2009 14:55 (UTC) #:::::De vraag is eerder wie er besloten heeft dat het een "streektaal" genoemd mag worden. Voor 1997 was het zeker nog een dialect :)) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:08 (UTC) Fries is geen "streektaal". Het is een volwaardige taal, die al ouder is dan het Nederlands en allicht ook ouder is dan het Engels (waar het sterk op lijkt). Het Fries lijkt veel op Scandinavische talen en Engels, en het wijkt zoveel af van het Nederlands dat het een aparte taal is. Ik kan het amper lezen en met moeite verstaan, zelfs al heb ik Fries bloed. Dat is dus 100% zeker een taal, net zo goed als Nederlands of Engels of Russisch dat is. Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:11 (UTC) :In ieder geval heeft het Fries ook een compleet andere status, als officiële bestuurstaal zijnde, dan het dialect in Limburg. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:16 (UTC) Inderdaad. Het Fries heeft een officiele status. Daar hebben mijn voorvaderen voor gevochten, de Friezen hebben een heel andere mentaliteit dan de Limburgers. Het is dan ook een officieel erkend volk (etnische minderheid) met een eigen cultuur en geschiedenis, iets wat je van de Limburgers niet kunt zeggen. Zij hebben geen "Pier Gerlofs Donia" (waar ik m'n account naar vernoemde) die Hollanders de kop afsloeg. Dat grote verschil in cultuur (boergondische mentaliteir?) maakt de Friezen en het Fries een uitzondering, met een unieke status als zodanig! ...uitgepreekt! :D Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 15:21 (UTC) Tegen # Ben wel in voor een beetje multiculti, heel wat leuker dan een eenheidsworst! :) Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:19 (UTC) #: Mee-eens, het enige probleem is dat dit recht al meerdere keren misbruikt is en dé reden was voor conflicten, het afzijdig houden van Oost-Libertas, allemaal met (nep)taaltjes die hier door niemand gesproken werden. De enige échte minderheidstalen hier zijn het Fries, Portugees (?), Chinees, Sranantongo, Roemeens - en juist die minderheden hebben niks gedaan met dit recht. Moet je kijken, die taal bestaat niet eens! Maar het was dé reden voor 2 dagen oorlog. Zo hebben we ook het IJslands-fenomeen gehad in Nyttfron, niemand spreekt hier IJslands. Maar het was wel dé reden voor een onafhankelijkheidsoorlog en discriminatie, Libertanofobie. Deze wiki was bedoeld om een vrije en tolerante staat op te bouwen, maar die vrijheid wordt misbruikt. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:25 (UTC) #::Jeej, Sranantongo :P En Duits? (Anfius Svenius Plemmus ofzo) sep 10, 2009 14:38 (UTC) #:::Ja, maar die is een sokpop van OWTB. Btw, Engels vergeten. --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:39 (UTC) #::::Zet maar een streep door mijn stem: jullie hebben me overtuigd! De minderheden kunne toch allemaal wel NL! Pierius Magnus sep 10, 2009 14:45 (UTC) #... Neutraal #... Overleg Waarom hebben we dit niet eerder gedaan? --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 14:50 (UTC) :Omdat ik de eerste was die slim genoeg was dit voor te stellen :) sep 11, 2009 16:39 (UTC) ::Ja, naar mijn plan en idee (!) --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:40 (UTC) --Bucurestean sep 10, 2009 15:18 (UTC) zorgstaat/uitkeringen Het voor stel staat hier: gebruiker:jillids/zorgstaat Iedereen effe voor stemmen :) sep 11, 2009 16:35 (UTC) Voor # sep 11, 2009 16:35 (UTC) # Ik ben voor! Sturen we wat oudere gebruikers met pensioen! En ondersteunen we de arbeidsongeschikten (OWTB, momenteel?) Pierius Magnus sep 11, 2009 16:45 (UTC) # Lokixx sep 11, 2009 16:49 (UTC) #{Voor}} sep 11, 2009 18:29 (UTC) - ;) #... Tegen/geen uitkering #... Neutraal/Moet anders # --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:36 (UTC) Studentenuitkeringen enz, ik ga dat niet betalen :)) --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:36 (UTC) #: Nou dat is echt de liberale spirrit !! sep 11, 2009 16:38 (UTC) #:: Rode wat je bent! :P Heb je te veel geld ofzo. --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:39 (UTC) #::: Wou je al die mensen laten sterven terwijl jij in het geld zwemt ? sep 11, 2009 16:44 (UTC) #:::: Nee, daarom doneer ik aan de derdewereldkinderen. --Bucurestean sep 11, 2009 16:46 (UTC) #::::: Ja ik ook, maar jij hoeft dit niet te betalen, de regering betaald het, mar doe eens een voortsel , wil je verlaging ? sep 11, 2009 16:50 (UTC) # sep 11, 2009 17:00 (UTC) Eens met Boekoe. :P #: God wat moet er later worden van Nederland, laten we lekker de uitkeringen af schaffen, joepie sep 11, 2009 17:08 (UTC) #... Overleg #...